Harry Styles(The Darkest Awakening Character)
Harry Edward Styles is one of the Zodiac Heroes and one of the 2nd Year University students. He is the former minor antagonist and the deuteragonist of the series. Background Official Description Harry Edward Styles is a university student entering his 2nd year. He first appeared in Season 1 when he died and then came back to life. He joined the team in Season 4 and he also has Dark Syndrome and his weapon is a Club. Volume 1 Harry Edward Styles is a British 25-year-old student with Club-themed powers. When he and his peers were about to enter their house in New Zealand, they were falling down all of the sudden. They soon met an AI who lead them to an office where they meet Sir Simon again. When he activates his powers this time, he has a red and black suit with red-screened goggles and he can use his powers. Volume 2 Appearance He is shown to have short, curly dark brown hair, emerald green eyes and fair skin. He wears a greyish green sweater, black jeans and black sneakers. His club is shown to be red and translucent like the other dark syndrome victims. His sleepwear consists of a green hoodie and black sweatpants. He stands on 5 ft. 9 1/2 and is of average weight. He has an ahoge in the manga and anime version. Personality As shown in Season 1, he was depressed and committed suicide around a few days before the team went to the University of Auckland for the first time. It is mainly because he was bullied by the jocks, mainly Justin. However, later in Season 1, he became possesed by Chase and became evil with every attempt to defeat the team. However in his good side, he is honest when he apologises to Prof. Anderson that he faked his own death. When he joins the team in Season 4, he is starting to become more helpful and kinder to his peers. He also became playful, immature and helpful. Etymology Despite the series mainly taking place in Australia and New Zealand and that Harry is British, Harry is a fairly British name. His middle name, Edward is an Anglo-Saxon name and a fairly British name and his last name, Styles is also a fairly British name. Overall his entire name origin makes sense. 'Harry' means home or house protector. Also can be an 'Army commander. ' Powers and Abilities Club- His club power is first used in Season 4. He can hit his enemies with his club. Trivia * Harry is one of the 3 main characters who have green eyes(the others being Michael and Lexi) and the 24 to be brunettes(the others being Calum, Justin, Devan, Troye, Shawn, Niall, Zoe, Wendy, Raphael, Kan, Aidan, Nia, Brad, Connor, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Kris, Louis, Yao, Yuto, James, Tanya and Ben) * He was born on 1 February 1994 which makes his Zodiac sign Scorpio however, he didn't get any Zodiac-related powers but he got Dark Syndrome which makes his power Club * He is also the only main character to be revived after his death in Season 1 * There is possibility if he will be an A Crazy EX Battle character * Harry's unfortunate event is when he faked his death